


The Meeting

by caramelariana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry enters Malfoy's apothecary looking for a rare ingredient. It doesn't quite go like he'd imagined .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Pinterest prompt to start a story with a greeting. Cross-posted on Tumblr.

“Hello?” Harry looked around the small apothecary as the door shut behind him. The atmosphere was dark and dank, as he had come to expect from such shops. He took a few steps and looked around the shelves at the eclectic inventory. He knew the brewer for this shop was talented, though he hadn’t realized how diverse.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” a voice called as the door to the back storeroom swung open. “What can I do for you?”

Harry cleared his throat and stepped out of the shadows. “I’m actually looking for some runespoor eggs.”

The blond potions master narrowed his eyes as recognition set in. “We are an apothecary, not a supplier of ingredients.”

Harry bit his lip. “But you’re a potions master, right? That means you keep ingredients on hand.” He fidgeted. “I’m willing to pay extra for your troubles, of course.”

Malfoy looked at him suspiciously. “What would the Ministry’s youngest Head Auror want with such a delicate ingredient? More to the point, is bribery a common tactic among Britain’s finest?”

Harry’s shoulders sagged. “I’m not here in an official capacity, Malfoy.”

The blond sniffed. “This isn’t the regular, embarrassingly transparent check-up on the Death Eater? I assure you I’m not involved in anything illegal.”

“I know you’re not,” Harry said earnestly. “I honestly just need to get a hold of those eggs.”

Malfoy studied him silently. Finally he rested his hands on the counter. “You are asking about a very delicate ingredient. Unless your potions skills have greatly improved, you’re likely to botch any potion requiring them.”

Harry sighed and tried to keep his frustration from showing. “That’s really not your concern, is it Malfoy?”

A sharp smile split his face. “Assuming I even have such ingredients to spare, they are difficult to obtain. I would want to ensure they were not being wasted.”

Harry was trying to be patient–he knew before hand that this conversation would not be easy–but Malfoy somehow always got under his skin. “So what? You want to supervise my brewing!” He folded his arms to keep from waving them around.

Malfoy smirked. “What an excellent proposition, Potter.” He held out his hand and a coat flew into it. “But let us not jump into things so quickly. First, we should get a drink. I’ll even let you buy.”

Harry blinked as Malfoy guided him out of the shop and locked the door behind them. This meeting had not gone quite like he’d expected.


End file.
